Just hold me
by Jessika Zaffani
Summary: Eles eram os dois lados da mesma moeda, eram destino. No entanto, infelizmente não dá para escapar do destino. (5x13) - (Merthur – Merlin & Arthur).


**Capítulo Único.**

"Two _sides_ of the same _coin_." — Kilgharrah & Hunith.

O coração do jovem mago ardia, assim como o do rei. Eles _necessitavam _chegar ao lado, Merlin tinha que salvar Arthur, salvar seu melhor amigo, salvar o seu rei, o seu _amor._

— Só... só me segure, por favor... — Arthur sussurrou a Merlin.

No mesmo instante o servo obedeceu-o, segurando o mais forte possível o rei. Aquela situação fazia seu coração praticamente sangrar, afinal Arthur Pendragon não poderia simplesmente morrer.

— Tem algo que quero dizer — o loiro murmurou preso ao céu, fitava-o um tanto perdido.

— Não vai se despedir — o moreno comentara de imediato

— Não, Merlin. Tudo que você fez eu sei _agora. _— Arthur sussurrou ajeitando seu corpo e seus olhos, até encontrarem os de Merlin. Se ele morresse naquele momento ele saberia que morreria feliz, pois sabia que morreria olhando _aqueles _olhos, os olhos de seu servo, do seu _amor proibido. _— Por mim, por Camelot. Pelo Reino que me ajudou a construir.

— Você teria feito sem mim — o jovem mago dissera no mesmo momento, arrancando assim um pequeno sorriso dos lábios do rei.

— Talvez — o loiro respondeu ainda com o belíssimo sorriso preso em meio aos lábios. — Quero dizer algo que nunca disse antes... _Obrigado._

E então o rei levou suas mãos ao rosto de Merlin, tocando-o. O jovem mago se assustou inicialmente, no entanto cedeu ao toque.

— _Obrigado, _Merlin — Arthur sussurrou novamente, olhando fixamente os olhos azulados de Merlin. _Realmente _ele não se importava em morrer nos seus braços.

— Arthur... — Merlin sussurrou-o com o peito sôfrego, sem conseguir-se conter lágrimas escaparam dos seus olhos.

— Não me solte, por favor — o loiro suplicou com lágrimas em seus olhos também. Ele não queria chorar, não queria permitir-se chorar, pois se chorasse saberia que quebraria o coração do moreno. E ele não _poderia _dar-se ao luxo disso.

De todas as coisas do mundo, de todos os sentimentos do mundo, o sentimento que sempre reinara entre aqueles dois homens fora _amor. _Sim, o tal _amor proibido._ Eles sempre souberam que não poderia ficar juntos, sabiam que nunca poderiam entregar-se ao sentimento que tanto vinham escondendo com o passar de anos.

— Nunca... — O mago soluçou, segurando ainda mais firme – na medida do possível – o seu rei. — Nunca irei te soltar.

Arthur sorriu fracamente com aquilo, porém em meio a aquele sorriso lagrimas escorreram de seus olhos, fazendo-o tudo ficar ainda mais triste, mais _desesperador._

_ Definitivamente _um precisava do outro, afinal eles eram os dois lados da mesma moeda.

— Obrigado... — Arthur agradeceu mais uma vez e então sem pensar duas vezes deixou as palavras mais sinceras escaparam por entre seus lábios já um tanto sem vida: — Eu te amo, Merlin.

Aquelas benditas palavras não pegaram o jovem mago de surpresa, pois ele _sempre _soubera. Pelo menos deduzia. A amizade dele e do rei não era normal, era _diferente, _era _especial. _E mesmo que nunca tivessem deixado aquelas benditas três palavras saírem de suas bocas... Mesmo assim _ele sabia._

— Eu também te amo, Arthur... — Merlin sussurrou e assim outro soluço escapou entre seus lábios.

O rei sorriu mais uma vez, olhou-o no fundo dos olhos outra vez e assim fechou os olhos com pesar. Infelizmente o grande rei não era mais dono do seu corpo, nem de seu destino.

— Arthur... Não! — o moreno suplicou, sacolejando o corpo do loiro. — Arthur! Arthur! Por favor... Arthur!

Nenhum sinal viera-o. Arthur havia _partido._

— Eu não posso te perder, você é _meu amigo _— soluçou desesperado. — Você e eu somos _destino._

Tudo aquilo deixava o pobre mago ainda mais desolado, nada poderia modificar-se, nada voltaria a ser como antes. Merlin sempre quis que Arthur soubesse de _tudo. _Não só dos seus sentimentos quanto a ele, mas também quanto à magia, quanto ao que iriam construir _juntos._

— Eu sempre soube que não ficaríamos juntos... — Merlin sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos loiros em seguida. — Você sempre teve o dever com o seu povo, e eu sempre tive o dever de te proteger. Mas eu falhei, eu não te protegi... Eu prometi que te protegeria ou morreria ao seu lado...

O jovem mago respirou com certa dificuldade e então, sem pensar muito levou seus lábios aos do rei, selando-os. Era o primeiro e último beijo deles. Os lábios vivos de Merlin presos aos lábios mortos de Arthur.

— Eu nunca vou esquecer você... Nós somos destino, nós somos melhores amigos, somos rei e servo, somos Arthur e Merlin.

O moreno sorriu fracamente ao dizer aquilo, e então juntou seus dedos aos dedos gélidos do amado, tocando-os.

— Eu _nunca_ vou deixar de te segurar...

xxx


End file.
